The Random Series: Book Two: The Rest of the Story
by AprilSpirit
Summary: This is a totally random series put together by my friends and I, and SoulHorse. If I didn't put a disclaimer or if it isn't right, I don't own anything in this, except for OCs. Thank you! *Cussing included. Ish. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Why can't you people just leave me alone! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second Random Story installment continued from my friend SoulHorse's account. Read that one first. If you read just this one, you will die of confusion. Just a little something I made up with my friends when I got bored during Math. (Really, who doesn't?) I just told everyone to write random sentence each. Bada Bing, Bada Boom! My friend is crazy about about Doctor Who and so, this is filled with a lot of DW references.**

Once in la-la-crazy-narwhal land, a scissors got married to paper, and unfortunately accidentally killed her. In a fruitless effort to get over his "act", he married rock.

It turned out that rock was a ruthless murderer. Yep. Rock killed scissors. Suddenly, a random kid appeared and threw the rock, paper, and scissors to the moon.

Thirsting for revenge, rock, paper, and scissors flew back down and hit and killed Nicole, who was just conveniently on a date with the 10th Doctor.

Heartbroken, the 10th Doctor ate owl roast as Nicole slowly died and whispered, "Tangerines!"

Then an asteroid hit the 10th Doctor in the head and he died. But the 10th Doctor regenerated and looked the same. He randomly put Nicole in the Pandorica for 2,000 years. Suddenly, the same random old wizard from Book 1 **(Read SoulHorse's Random Book # 1 for details.)** sent Nicole and the 10th Doctor to a completely different dimension.

** The End!**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

Just kidding!

Just then, Nicole turned evil, and killed the 10th Doctor by hitting him repeatedly with a spoon and once more whispered, "Tangerines!"

So it happened that the 10th Doctor couldn't regenerate anymore. With that taken care of, the wizard promptly turned Nicole into a frog. For the sake of the story to continue, Nicole had in her brain's possession a spell to reverse the frog spell and turned herself human.

Then the Doctor's severed hand grew into a whole new 10th Doctor.

Suddenly it rained tangerines!

The 10th Doctor picked it up and made grape juice to give to Nicole, leaving the world wondering how he did it.

For some unknown reason, he made a giant pool to swim in. He cried. The crazy fangirls hated how he was so unmanly. So they went to fangirl over Percy Jackson, until Annabeth appeared with her knife/dagger and growled, "Find your own man!"

Nicole went to comfort the Doctor and cheered him up by playing dress-up in the Tardis. But Paige interrupted their private moment by blowing the Tardis up.

Then, Paige ate gummy-bears, which were coincidentally evil enchanted ones. For revenge, the gummy-bear army rallied and randomly appeared and ate the 10th Doctor and Nicole.

Alexa went and helped the swallowed coupleish….. by eating a gummy-bear and riling the community of gummy-bears up. Ever so resourceful, the Doctor and Nicole ate their way out of the gummy-bear as the Doctor explained that they were an alien race.

But then Godzilla appeared and ate the Doctor and Nicole. Boo.

Nicole (sadly) died for good, and nothing could bring her back.

Nothing. She would never again regenerate herself.

But the real awkward moment/problem was when Alexa, Paige, and Paisley went to school and the teacher asked where Nicole was. They were stammering out an answer when Paige blurted out, "She died!"

However, it turned out that Nicole was part Timelord so she regenerated herself along with the 10th Doctor. They ran away in the Tardis never to be seen again.

Of course, to make the ending of the story much more interesting, Paige, Alexa, and Paisley appeared and forced the Doctor down, and forced Nicole to drink a potion which erased her ability and her genes of being a Timelord. To add extra measure, they forced the Doctor into drinking a potion which allowed him to NEVER regenerate again.

**(The REAL Ending.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo… No one has reviewed yet. Yay. I'm depressed, yet I still will update. See how nice I am. Yay. Leap for joy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rub it in.**

**You: Ok! **

**Me: Sarcasm, idiots.**

**You: Oh.**

**Me: **

It was yet another day in random land of emo unicorns. Like the typical emo unicorns, a pencil died on a random date that had absolutely no meaning. April 24th.

Then an ugly random frog turned into the Doctor Who #10.

Then an awesomely amazing, beautiful,megafoxyawesomehotohdidIsayawesomeagainmehwhocares girl came and led the Doctor to her home. Oddly, the Doctor did not argue.

The girl's name was unsurprisingly Nicole. (Remember the stalker for Doctor Who in Book 1 and 2? Yeah.)

Nicole promptly married him. Then they went to Disneyland for their honeymoon. (People had reportedly heard some… sounds…)

The pencil everyone had forgotten about until now resurrected and kissed Nicole, making the Doctor jealous. But Nicole broke the pencil in fours and kissed the doctor, (who once again, didn't seem to mind) reassuring him that she loved him.

But then, ruining Nicole fantasy, a random Doctor Who fangirl appeared and stared to full out make out with the Doctor.

Provoked, Nicole slapped the fangirl. With a b**** slap.

Owwwww…..

Odysseus appeared and Nicole punched him (Again). As you may have noticed, Nicole was protective, clingy, and anger management needy. Still not done with her rampage, Nicole killed the fangirl, punched Odysseus' bearded face, and kissed the Doctor as they ran to the Tardis.

Yep.

Nicole was a multitasker.

Ever the crasher, Paige randomly appeared and tried to stop Nicole. Nicole stupidly killed her with her knife.

Then Paisley, Nicole, and Alexa went to the funeral and….Paige became a vampire. She bit Paisley and Alexa. Doctor Who just HAD to be a hero and saved everyone by exposing Paige to sunlight, killing her.

To become… unsuspicious… the trio went to Hawaii to escape Paige.

For the sake of the story, Paisley died, giving her soul to Paige. But the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to give the soul to the rightful owner. Paisley thanked the Doctor, found a knife, and went to kill Paige.

Soon enough because the story was going nowhere, Nicole had the supermegafoxyawesomehot idea to make an underground base because she wanted to be a hero.

THEN PAIGE DIED FOREVER BECAUSE THE WRITORS/AUTHORS WERE BECOMING BORED WITH THE STORY.

**THE END. **

Ummm… NO.

Meanwhile in the underground place thingie, Nicole was training to be the next time lord. After 10 years, she had still not made ANY improvement. Maybe she was never destined to be a timelord… Or Alexa and Paisley were really bad helpers. Hint, hint…

**The Real Ending.**

**(Finally.)**


End file.
